


【BJ/横亮】思觉失调

by cococolalabubble



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococolalabubble/pseuds/cococolalabubble
Summary: 在门内牵挂隔壁的房子心境的亲密遥远的距离





	1. Chapter 1

这也是个怪雷的脑洞，大家自行体会（？），遁了

——————————————

锦户亮两只手腕上各挂了个重重的购物袋，借着廊灯，焦虑地在反挂在胸前的包里摸索。没有，哪里都没有……直到额头上沁了一层亮晶晶的薄汗，他终于如释重负地抽出手。

不妙，手腕麻了，长方形圆角卡片从指间滑落，锦户认命地蹲下，努力地在光可鉴人的地面上抠那张仿佛被粘住的电梯卡。下次一定要带个卡套！再挂一串花里胡哨的链子！总之交给小章去弄了。他想。

有人在他旁边俯下身，轻轻松松地拾起困扰他许久的卡片。

“啊，谢谢！”他顺着那人动作抬头，从尖头皮鞋、合体的暗色西装裤一路看到那张脸，随后呆在原地。

是他……？

怎么会在这里？

横山带着点好笑俯视地上的人，他前天刚搬到这，没和几个邻居打过照面。

“需要帮助吗？”

“不、不用了。”

叮一声响，电梯到了。锦户迈着蹲麻的腿，跟在横山后面走进了这个小小的密闭空间。

男人在手机上迅速回了条消息，白皙的食指随即转向那一排按键，眼睛在锦户提着的购物袋上扫了一圈，问：“需要帮你刷卡吗？”

锦户一进门就防备似的紧贴着电梯厢，一颗心扑通跳，血液全往脸上涌。方寸早已大乱，还是故作镇定地把卡递给他：“请按66楼，麻烦您了。”

没忘了敬语。

男人笑了，眼睛好看地弯着，他曾经陶醉地觉得，那弧度就像爱神的弓。

“好巧，我家也在66楼。”

他微微张嘴，这看起来肯定特别傻。

“啊，前几天门外是突然很吵……”

“抱歉，那应该就是我们安置新家的声音了，打扰到您非常不好意思。”

我们？

雀跃的心沉下去。

“没有要责备的意思，只是很意外，你瞧，和新邻居碰巧搭了同一班电梯。”天知道他多么想顺畅地寒暄，出口的话却干巴巴。

“哈哈，的确很有缘分，这是我的名片，初次见面，请多关照。”

男人把名片递到他面前，一眼扫到上面的名字，横山裕。对方又恍然大悟道：“抱歉抱歉，忘了你现在不方便。等家里安置好了，我会登门拜访，到时再正式介绍也不迟。”

微微俯身，距离缩近，锦户恨不得把自己嵌进背靠的平面，男人却只是让名片轻巧地滑进他左手提着的购物袋。

又是叮一声响，电梯停在66楼。

相对着点点头，锦户把购物袋放在地上，装作在包里找钥匙，实则用余光看男人从他身后走过，直接按了门铃。

“我回来了。”

“横山君，欢迎回家。”

爽朗的，男性的声音。

门轻轻关上了，锦户垂下手在原地站了一会，也抬起手按了自家的门铃。穿着毛绒兔子拖鞋的安田跑出来开门，手里还握着支笔。

“小亮回来啦！”

“嗯，刚才去超市买了东西，你不是说洗发水用完了嘛。”

安田把袋子提到屋内，锦户就动作极慢地脱鞋脱外套。

“有张名片诶。”

“是新邻居的，刚才在楼下遇见了。”

“喔……设计挺有品位的。”安田举起那张纸片看了看，随手放在一边，拿起更让他感兴趣的东西：“小亮买了年糕！那么今晚就吃年糕吧！”

“好啦，那你去做。”

兔子拖鞋蹦跳着跑远，锦户轻手轻脚拿起那张名片，鬼使神差地放到鼻尖闻了闻，很淡的古龙水味，不知是不是他的错觉。

好消息，他又见到横山侯隆了。

坏消息，对方已经不认识他了。

不，不算坏消息。毕竟从一开始就是单方面的。

一墙之隔。

横山用叉子卷盘里的意面。

大仓在对面撑着脸看他。

“横山部长，新公司还适应吗？”

喝了一口杯里的柠檬水，横山抬眼：“员工们配合，助理得力，一切都很好。”

对面的大个子笑了两声，端着自己的空盘子走向料理台。

“那就好，不枉我们特意搬到这里。”

客厅里还摆着数个纸箱。大少爷的东西不少，一时半会安置不完。

“谢谢你，大仓君。”

“嘛，不用客气。升迁加乔迁，应开香槟庆祝。”

“随时陪你。”

大仓把光洁的盘子放进碗碟柜：“我床上乱死了，今晚还睡你房间可以吗？”

“没什么不可以。”

“别误会，不会睡你。”

横山咽下最后一口意面，也走过去打开水龙头，斜睨他：“契约内容不包括这个，如果你想要，我乐意奉陪。”

慢条斯理刷盘子的手前不久刚打爆只沙袋。大仓哆嗦一下：“玩笑罢了，我不喜欢你这型。”

“知道就好。”

他又叫住大仓：“等下，香槟还余几瓶？”

“两瓶。”

“开一瓶，留一瓶拜访新邻居。”

“部长要打点邻里关系？”大仓调笑，听见门铃响。

“你刷，我开门。”

“我很快就刷好了。”

门外是个神情有点局促的男人，比他矮一截，漂亮的深邃五官，此时用上目线看他，睫毛忽闪：“打扰了，我是住在隔壁的……请问您家里有味淋吗？”

大仓还未答话，横山就擦着他肩膀，递了个瓶子给对方。

“又见面了，尽管请用就好，不急着还，我家常备两瓶同款调料。”

男人接瓶子时似乎在拿什么烫手的东西，大仓盯着那背影逃也似地奔进旁边那扇开着的门：“新邻居？”

横山只是简短地嗯一声。

“部长有够热情，现在为何惜字如金？”

“和你那堆衣服、耳钉、游戏碟，还有别的乱七八糟睡一床吧。”

大仓哼一声。

“早晚把你问个底掉。”

锦户把味淋递给系着围裙的安田。

“有邻居还是方便，放在以往就要下楼买，菜会不好吃。”安田满意地在锅铲上滴了几滴，继续翻炒：“下次带礼物拜访一下。”

“啊，的确该拜访一下。”

“好了，小亮把这个端到餐桌上吧。”

饭后，安田去画图，锦户反锁了门，从储物箱最下面抽出本纪念册。里面夹了张相片，并不是他们年级的。黑制服的横山侯隆在上面对他笑，最显眼，一下子就能找到。

轻轻摸了摸那张脸，有朝一日竟能离得这么近，做梦都不敢想。

他责备自己的贪婪，已经这么近了，却还想更近。

可能吗？可以吗？

他想起横山递给他瓶子的手，和方才开门的男人的手。

同一款戒指。

锦户把脸深深埋进掌心。

明明一切是他先来的，为什么终究还是晚了一步。

重逢的快乐那么短暂，曾经喜欢的人，现在是属于别人的了。他还自虐似的装成普通邻居敲门，仿佛就是为了亲眼看看他们的幸福。

水迹沿着手背蜿蜒。他咧着嘴无声地哭，放肆地哭，害冷似地在地上缩成一团。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

乱来的一更  
————————————  
第二天出门前，锦户特意先探头左右看了看，并没人。有点放心，又有点失望，抱着手臂等电梯。

身后一声响。

“早上好啊。”带着笑意的声音，靠近了，最后在他身边停下。

！

横山的热度和香气顺着空气传过来似的，让他控制不住地脸颊发烫。

“早上好，横山……先生。谢谢昨天的调料，帮了大忙。”

“不客气的。我还没有请教你的名字？”黑发的男人问得从容自然，愈发反衬出他的不安。

太近了太近了太近了……

身后又是一声响。

“小亮你便当盒没有带！没下楼吗？还好还好。”

安田把一只胳膊伸出门外，提着盒子晃悠。锦户忙不迭跑回去接，又低着头走回电梯前。横山替他按着门，倒很是绅士做派。

“忘记拿便当，小亮的午饭时间会有点难熬吧？”

“我叫锦户亮。”

终于还是下定决心地说。

看着横山的眼睛，等他的反应。

“原来是锦户君。”

就像第一次听到这个名字一样。

看来那时他确实无知无觉。

“和朋友合租吗？”

他突然觉得这种对话让他很疲倦，不知道横山为什么问这个，但他再一次被戒圈的光芒刺痛了眼睛。这可真残忍，不如让一切结束在这里吧。他想。

“不，小章是我的男朋友。”

横山果然没再说什么了。只是出电梯前补了一句：“你们看起来很般配。”

又笑笑：“回见。”

他目送横山上了车，自己去反方向的车站搭电车。也许是为了逼迫自己忘记早上的事情，一天的工作做得心无旁骛，站在回家的电车上摇摇晃晃时，打开手机，看到几条未读消息。

Sho chan：  
准备出门去超市时看到了另一个新邻居！也要去买食材的样子，正好邀请他来家里一起吃晚饭了。

Sho chan：  
现在他在帮忙做饭，说和他一起的人晚一些才回来。

Sho chan：  
哇，他做东西好好吃。

Sho chan：  
早上见到的那个邻居也回来了，一起等小亮咯。不用太着急，红酒炖牛肉还得有一段时间才好。

最后一条消息的发送时间是半小时前。

锦户只觉得如坠冰窟。

早上自己还那么笃定地说，正和男朋友绝赞同居中。事实如何，横山在他家里转一圈，说两句话，不就什么都知道了吗！没准心里正在想“他干嘛骗我”。

这个家真是不想回去了……

锦户亮，觉得自己的人生陷入了前所未有的黑暗危机。

用0.5倍速走在回家路上时，他甚至接到了安田的电话，询问什么时候到家。他听着朋友一无所知的快乐声音，很想说自己今晚加班。

最后出口的还是：“大概十分钟。”

来开门的居然是横山，衬衫袖口卷到手肘，还说了句欢迎回家，锦户总觉得那笑容背后藏了点意味深长。

浓郁的饭菜香气，轻易勾起食欲。安田正和昨天见到的高个子在厨房里忙，后者闻声道：“嗨，昨天没来得及介绍，我是大仓忠义。”

张扬却并不惹人讨厌，挑不出毛病的亲切帅哥。

或许这样才适合和横山在一起。

大仓托着盘子走出去，锦户趁机溜进去，小声在安田耳边说：“你们都说什么了？”一边问一边觉得这种行为太奇怪了吧？他不是在自己家里吗？

安田茫然：“就普通聊天啊，交流一些下厨技巧。”

“有没有问我们是什么关系？”

“我们能是什么关系……”更茫然。锦户看着那张无辜的脸，一阵气闷，舍不得下手拍头，伸手戳了一下他胳膊。

“到底问没问啊？”

“没有没有，小亮不要在这里给我捣乱了。”

锦户长舒一口气，在安田再次驱逐他前继续小声道：“我跟他们说你是我男朋友，拜托配合一下。”

“诶——为什么？”

“没有为什么！一会少说话就行！”

“什么嘛？好凶。”

对不起了小章！恐怕这个“配合”的时间要很长了。锦户在心里道歉。

等待许久的红酒炖牛肉果然艳惊四座，只是锦户在方才的闲聊中得知横山和大仓乃是读大学时的前后辈，再次被自己的想法折磨得食不甘味。听到安田感叹牛肉做得好吃，顺手夹一块送到他口中。

安田似乎也想起了他方才的叮嘱，露出一个甜蜜的笑容。好样的。

“两位感情很不错嘛。”横山道，随后手臂一沉，是被大仓一把抱住了，且摇且晃：“是啊，像我们在一起久了，这种小情趣也没那么多了。”

你搞什么？他用眼神询问。

别管，好玩。大仓余光扫到其中一位邻居脸色微变，不由暗笑。

横山索性摸摸这位突然失控的大少爷的额头，实则轻柔而不容拒绝地将其推离：“乖，先吃饭，回家再说。”

于是餐桌上的气氛渐渐奇怪，仿佛展开了一场沉默的拉锯战。大仓锲而不舍地往横山这边蹭，而安田被追着喂下了许多菜，苦不堪言，在桌下猛踢锦户。

“来，小亮，你自己也该吃点。”他扶着锦户再次伸过来的手腕，调转方向，让后者结结实实大吃一口。

再让我答应这种事，想都不要想！

摆在桌面的手机响了几声，大仓仿佛突然恢复正常似的，转身进了厨房，端出一份色泽鲜艳，甜香四溢的水果塔。

“餐后甜点，和我们带来的酒很配哦。”

安田“哇”一声：“果然很厉害啊，大仓君。你们平时的生活一定很有质量吧。”

“像这种大多是做给自己吃的，这家伙不太喜欢。”大仓伤感地叹了一口气：“就是要有人分享才更好吃嘛，不过现在好了，可以给你们送一份过来。”

锦户在安田的欢呼声中抬起无神的双眼，不了吧，他想。

举杯时他刚好和横山面对面，一撞上那双眼睛就感到自己沉下去，明亮灯光照着他的爱欲他的羞耻，所有掩饰都是徒劳。

不知别人是否充分享受了这顿晚餐，于他而言，完全是虚假的平静，一戳就破的和乐。

礼貌地告别，他搂着安田，横山肩膀上挂着大仓，两家好邻居。关上门，一堵墙隔出两个天地。

横山做的第一件事就是把大仓从自己身上拽下来：“你刚才发的哪门子疯？”

后者笑嘻嘻：“你弄疼我了。”

“你更让我头疼。”

“好吧，横山君，我只是为你的魅力和品位担忧。”

“什么意思？”

“何必招惹已有男朋友的人呢，尽管他确实长得好看。”

“邻居罢了，我可没有那么禽兽。”

“那张脸完全是你的菜吧，嗯？”大仓坐在椅子上，长腿一伸，吹了个百转千回的口哨。“对了，你们以前见过？我怎么觉得，他对你也有那么一点点点点点的意思。”

“又开始胡说，让开，我要去浴室。”

一脸没意思：“横山君，你看看你，总是这样。反正一会床上见。”

“大仓忠义！”

“好了好了，这周六我爸妈又要找我们吃饭，像刚才那种演技可不行。”缩了缩脖子，举手投降，可惜一点歉意也看不出。他打开横山的卧室门，在床上翻来覆去地打了两个来回的滚。

浴室里传来警惕的声音：“你是不是又穿着外面的衣服上我的床？”

“没有没有，真的没有。”

“你最好没有。”

大仓露出一个堪称顽劣的笑容，枕着自己的胳膊仰躺，看天花板。

好极了。他想，横山学长，我似乎快要抓到你的弱点了。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

安田把碗碟摞成一摞，边放进洗碗池边扬声道：“小亮？”

“在呢。”

“我明天要出差，去总部。”

锦户的声音依然是兴趣缺缺：“好吧，要去几天呢？”

“一周，你得自己做饭吃了。”

“干嘛这么晚才说啊。”

“这种事早说晚说有什么区别，别躺着了，过来把碗刷了。”

无精打采地走过去，安田从背后给他套围裙，末了踮起脚在耳边吹了口气：“男朋友不在家……嗯？”

手里的碗当啷一声掉进池子里，吓得两人同时惊呼一声。

“还好没碎，你突然吓我做什么？”锦户摸了摸碗，质问。

安田语气怪委屈：“你让我扮演你男朋友的。”

“只有我们两个人在的时候，不用演！”

“心虚什么，那句话哪里吓人了。”

这家伙到底是真的天然还是什么？锦户把碟子故意刷得吱吱响，安田不堪其扰，捂着耳朵转身准备离开。

“等等”，他放下手，“别忘了你欠我一个解释。”

锦户打开水龙头，源源不断地放出清水，作为回答。

这导致他第二天下班，一边开门一边听身边横山的感谢时，满脑子都是那句话。

男朋友不在家……不在家……

其实事情很简单，看到横山一脸烦恼在家门口徘徊时，他打了个招呼：“有什么能帮忙的吗？”

横山笑得不好意思：“忘记带钥匙，回不去家了。”

“你家那位呢？”说不清为什么，就是不想用男朋友什么的指代。

“说是和朋友去玩了，今天不回家，再打电话已经关机了，他总是这么想一出是一出。”

“哦……那要不要，先来我家坐坐？”完全是下意识的。

“不会打扰到你们吗？”

“我男朋友今天刚刚……出差了。”

“这样吗，那就太谢谢锦户君了。”

他主动接过横山的大衣帮忙挂起来，心里想的是，可惜他并不是名正言顺帮忙做这些事情的人。

不要感谢我了吧，如果你知道我热情背后的原因，恐怕会瞧不起。暗恋同性的前辈，没有勇气告白。好多年以后遇见已经有恋人的他，却发现自己依然喜欢他。

原来和男性也可以，如果当初我也尝试了，在你身边的是否就是我？

糟透了，他低声。

“锦户君刚才说什么了吗？”横山正背对着观看他家的照片墙。

再抬头时脸上带了笑：“没什么”，他说，“要一起喝酒吗横山君？”

几杯冰凉的酒液带出微微的眩晕感，横山伸手挡了挡自己杯口：“先到这里吧，明天还要上班。”

锦户借着酒意理直气壮地不讲理，夺不过杯子，就直接举着瓶子倒，对不准似的微眯着眼。

“哗啦。”

杯子里一滴也没有，横山的西装裤倒是洇湿一片。

“啊呀，抱歉。”随手把纸巾盒扯过来，跪在地上擦，越擦越偏离轨道，好几次碰到两腿中间，还仰着脸笑，以示无声的歉意。

他的手腕被扣住了，男人的声音似乎变得低沉：“那个地方可没湿吧？锦户先生在做什么？”

“显而易见，在勾引你。”锦户索性把手肘撑在横山膝盖上，眨眼：“或者我借给你一条裤子，你去三条街以外的酒店开个房自己住一晚，然后忘了今天发生的事情。”

男人倾身，鼻尖几乎都要碰上他的。

“看什么？”

“怕你清醒了后悔啊。”

“我又不会怀孕，不会录像敲诈你。不做就放开，地上很凉的。”

横山站起身，他也被拉着顺势站起来。“那么，我就接受你的提议了。”

衣服从客厅到卧室甩了一地，是个人都能看出来里面在发生什么。锦户拼命咬着被角，只有这样才能忍耐那种被剖开似的疼痛，心情类似献祭。身上的人还在闲闲地问他：“锦户先生的反应，并不像那种会和认识三天的邻居上床的人啊。”

“也不像那种有同居男友的人，莫非是对角色身份不习惯。”

“如果……你说的’像’是指……在床上话多，那我的确……不是。”他觉得汗水要流进眼睛里了，低头在手背上蹭。

横山短促地笑了一声，就着姿势把他翻了个面，他甚至来不及反抗，第一反应是抬起手臂捂脸：“不要看……”

男人就低下头吻他，以要把肺里的空气都夺走的架势，让他在自己嘴唇下发出模糊的哭音。

身下是床，身上是横山，被微凉的胸膛压着，重量、温度、喘息，都是真实的。锦户只觉得自己像夹心饼干中间的奶油，被碾磨着缓慢地融化。手臂被拽下来，露出藏在下面的紧闭眼睛，睫毛湿漉漉。

“这样可以降低你的罪恶感吗？把我想象成你的男朋友之类的？”

猛地睁开眼睛，才意识到中计。横山在用力干着他时表情依然冷静，只是脸颊飘红。他心里升起了一种类似征服欲的快感，前辈此刻的神态只有他能看到，哪怕是从别人那里偷来的快乐，他也值得了。感官的刺激沿着脚踝缠绕上来，胀痛之外多了别的陌生感觉。

胸前硬得像两粒小石子，怕碰，又痒又烫，被捏在指间玩弄，捏得他求饶。横山摆弄他就像摆弄新玩具，对哪里都好奇，非要上手探索，手不够尽兴，就用嘴，拼了命才挣开。

倒是很了然的样子：“不能留下痕迹是不是？”说着就要退开。

锦户的意识早已混沌一片，动作快于思考，臂弯勾住横山的脖子。

“给我留下点什么吧。”他轻声说。

横山拧着眉毛看他，他伸出食指把眉间抚平：“你笑的时候更好看。”

不知道是说给面前的人，还是十年前的人。

对方重又靠近，在他锁骨中央的低洼吮出一块小小的紫红淤痕。明天一早，它将被包裹在衣料下，伴随他出门、工作、用餐、闲聊，最终从皮肤表面蒸发，就像这段见不得光的关系一样。没关系，只要他记得它来过。

即将到达顶点时，锦户攀着横山的肩吻他，对方的手臂安慰似地环着他，一个虚虚的拥抱。颤抖着绞紧身体，他用最最随意的语气说：“喂，我喜欢你。”

在床上说的话做不得数，因此他只有这时候才敢说。

横山在他唇上响亮地亲了一下：“我也喜欢你。”

他知道那句话被当成玩笑了，这样最好。于是他像个真的勾引认识三天的邻居上床的婊子那样笑：“继续吧，夜还长着呢。”

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

揭秘沙雕契约

——————————————————————————————————

窗帘半开，洒进一片凉凉的月光。睡不着，整个人像是被拆了一遍。因为横山给他的一切他都想要，连疼痛也照单全收。他越乖顺沉默，对方越任意施为。知道把他折腾惨了，对方临走时还站在床边犹豫，似乎有话想说。

“去酒店吧，衣服记得送干洗。”

于是横山稍稍用力地摸他头发：“明天见。”

锦户没回答，侧身把自己裹进松软被子里。听见脚步轻轻地远去，听见大门关上的声音。

他哪敢真的要什么“明天”。

之后几天仿佛作息错开似的，真的再没有偶遇。闲下来时在邮件正文栏编辑了又删除，这才想起自己连横山的联系方式都没有。

“好吧！”他喃喃自语，“这样下去也不错。”

上天偏爱和他开玩笑，“不错”的余音未消，他又迎面邂逅了横山与大仓，二人装束均是正式，胸前领带夹一致地闪亮。

大仓笑盈盈地和他问好，对着手机屏幕拢了拢头发，把架在头顶的墨镜放下来：“我去开车，一会过来接你。”

横山答应一声，见大仓转身走远了，手臂一伸，径自揽住锦户的腰。后者万万没想到他这么大胆，靠在他怀里直愣愣地对视，继而嘴唇被轻柔地吮吻了。吻得缠绵，好像真是一对依依惜别的情人似的。

把对方的领带在指间绕了几圈，他上半身拉开一段距离，轻佻道：“要出门吗？”

要进入这种角色还挺难的。

横山顺着他的手背摸下来：“要去和他家里人吃饭。”

锦户咬了咬嘴唇，向他伸出手：“把手机给我。”

没问为什么，解了锁递到他手里。看他输入一串数字，拨通后立刻挂断。

“打给我。”

横山笑了，笑着在他腰上掐了一把：“帮我整理一下，他要回来了。”

把方向盘向左打了半圈，大仓顺势靠向在副驾整理袖扣的男人：“怎么样？”

“什么怎么样。”

“准备得怎么样啊。”

“放心吧。”横山把他的身子扳回去。“好好开车。”

灯火通明的宅子，圆桌，家常菜系。虽然家常，可依然能看出是精心烹调过的。中年美妇拿起横山面前的空碗：“本来还担心会不合口，太好了呢，要不要再来一碗？”

“夫人，我自己来就好。”

大仓太太刚要说话，自家儿子就从她手里接过了碗：“妈，我给他盛就好。”

“这孩子和你在一起后，的确沉稳了许多，也能干了许多，我和他爸都很欣慰。”

一直沉默用餐的中年男子这时便道：“表扬你可不是希望你骄傲，做得更好一点给我们看吧。”

“好吧，爸，我以前到底是有多让您不满意……”

大仓先生似是想起了什么，哼了一声，而他妻子见状嗔道：“好好地说这个做什么，对了，朋友今天送了点心来，小忠一定喜欢，你们回去的时候就一起拿走吧。”

把盛好汤的碗放下，大仓接过盒子掀开看：“是豆大福！谢谢妈。”

“你呀，怎么还像个小孩一样。”

“只在妈和爸面前是这样嘛。”听得大仓夫人掩口轻笑：“好了，快再吃些吧。”

及至踏上回程，方才还乖乖的人对横山怒道：“刚才我妈说你照顾我辛苦了，你还真敢答应啊？”

横山把领口的扣子解开两颗：“劳神又费力，我辛苦得很。”

“拜托想一想，那些家务都是谁做的？”

“可不是我求你做的。”

天色已晚，横山一双眼睛深不见底，深不可测。大仓认命地哀叹一声，手往横山头顶伸，在半路被一把截住。

“干什么？”

“摸摸你长没长恶魔的角。”

“嗯，藏起来了。”

一切邪恶事件始于几个月前。

大仓把自己往桌面一堆工作报告上一扔：“我听都要听烦了，你们还没说烦啊。”

他爸一吹胡子，将要发作，被他妈按住：“稳定交往对象，不管男的女的，你起码得有一个啊。”

这话都说出来了，看来他们确实已经忍无可忍。

心头顿生一计，他从桌角拿起一本时尚杂志，封面封底对着自己，书页对着对面，哗啦啦一翻：“其实我已经有了交往对象……就是这个人。”

没有就演嘛，做出样子就行，给点好处，好聚好散。

他妈一脸震惊，他爸一脸审视。搞什么，大仓想，太漂亮了，不相信人家能看得上我？

还是翻到了什么业界大腕？这有点麻烦。

正想收回来偷看一眼，他爸发话：“带到家里让我们见见吧。”

毕恭毕敬地将二老送走，大仓迫不及待翻开杂志，想要看看是哪位竟然能通过审核。

似乎是个采访稿，配图是一位白皙美男在会议室侃侃而谈，“部门新星横山裕”。

这不是他们公司内部发行的杂志吗。

大仓把这本杂志翻得气吞山河，最后确认，只有封面封底是时尚杂志的，内页全部都是内部杂志。

拨通了内线电话：“丸山，立刻过来！”

他的助理兼男秘书端着一杯咖啡推开门，他一看就来气：“这本杂志是不是你买的？”

“准确地说，是您让我买的。”

“是，那这里面是什么？”

丸山推了推眼镜：“今天是四月一日。”

大仓无言以对，沉默半晌，再次拨通了电话：“爸，你过愚人节吗？”

那边一秒时间都没给他，“啪”地摔了话筒。有气无力地示意丸山离开，他把被揉皱的纸页展平。

他认识横山裕，大学前辈，并且来往不少。

问题是，全都是不愉快的来往！

社团活动室里，横山用笔敲了敲手上的清单：“是不是有人擅自用材料，没报备？数目又对不上。”

他坐桌子上晃腿：“我用的，怎么了？把东西补上不就行了，要钱也可以。”

“怎么又是你？大仓忠义，我警告过你很多次了，这不是钱的问题，这里也不是你一个人的游戏室。”

“切，前辈快毕业了吧，到时候你又能拿我怎么样呢。”他就是讨厌别人这么和他说话。

横山捏了捏鼻梁，手里的笔朝他点了两下：“好在我快毕业了，眼不见心不烦。”

公司前段时间的确挖了个据说挺厉害的人，空降管理层，他还没打过照面，万万没想到……

事已至此，只能硬着头皮上了。他在午餐时间堵住了横山裕，对方一抬眼，现出意外的神情：“是你啊，大仓君。”

他试图打打感情牌：“前辈，一直没来拜访你……”

横山不冷不热地点点头，推开门：“进来说吧。”

他把事情原原本本地解释了一下，对方沉吟片刻：“我知道今天是愚人节，大仓君。”

“前辈……你看我像是在开玩笑吗……”他努力让自己看起来诚恳、弱小、可怜又无助。

挑了挑眉毛，横山道：“所以你是来求我的吗？”

“是的，你可以尽管提要求，钱什么的，都好说。”

横山抬手打断了他的话语：“我不缺钱”，他说，语速放得又轻又缓，“倒是缺一个给我做家务的。”

“别搞笑了，我在家里都没做过家务。”

“那很遗憾，我们的谈判破裂了，请回吧，反正有求于人的也不是我。”他还真对着门做了个“请”的手势。

大仓一脸不可思议：“你怎么……”想了又想，想不出合适的词，最后只能憋屈地小声“你怎么这样呢！”

横山早已开始在键盘上敲字，一副“我要继续工作了没事就快走”的架势。

“前辈，你还是给我个机会吧。”

“行，不过我要先试用一下。”

于是当晚，大仓车后座载着一柄新买的拖把，以及其他若干，来到了横山家。十分别扭地把拖把弄湿，横山啃着个苹果，在他面前扔了块抹布。

“我家的地，需要用这个一块一块地擦。”

“你……”

“擦吧，这难道不划算吗？和你的交易可是以我的名声为代价耶。”

真看不出来你是在乎这种东西的人……大仓想，等等，什么意思，假扮我的交往对象会影响名声不成？

腰酸背痛地把抹布一扔，横山的声音又响起来了：“勉强合格，我同意了。”

周末，大仓目瞪口呆地看横山和自己的父母谈笑风生，父亲的脸上甚至浮现了赞许的微笑……他把对方拉到一边：“哎，你可真行。”

“那当然。”

“我们换个地方住，好不好？我出租金，保证离公司更近，景色更好。”

用的地板也更好擦。他腹诽。

横山垂下睫毛，浅浅啜饮了杯中的深红液体，像个传说中的神秘生物，继而嫣然一笑。

“好呀。”他说。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

这次拜访结束后，大仓照例在家中辛勤劳作一番。让横山验收了成果，他四仰八叉地盘踞在地上：“我不明白，同样的地为何要一天擦两遍？”

对方倚在沙发上看什么东西，他几乎有点诧异，因为没见这人对工作之外的事物感过兴趣。把自己挪过去再一看，一本往期财经杂志，是他胡乱搬过来的行李之一。

横山失了兴趣似的，随手把杂志往地上一放，轻启双唇：“因为我爱干净。”

“不是吧，没答应我的契约时，这些活都是谁来干的？你自己吗？”

对方重又抬高了眉毛，一脸“那不然呢。”

大仓想象了横山一个人在房子里反复搞卫生的样子，几乎要骇笑出声，竟又觉得有些同情。美则美矣，却冷冰冰，个人生活如同死水一般单调。这样一想，偶然流露的小小邪恶，倒是给他增添了点鲜活气息。

答应自己的要求，是不是也有点想找人搭个伴的意思？

横山见大仓那眼神不住地往自己这边乱飘，就猜到他不知又在乱想些什么。忍无可忍地叹了一口气，他赶羊似的，把这个幼稚大男孩子一样的家伙驱进阳台，那里有一杆子晾好的衣服等着收。

眼看着对方心不甘情不愿地拖着脚步走了，他调出通话记录，在那个没备注的号码上停留了几秒，将其保存起来。想名字时偏着头考量片刻，几乎从中觉出了一丝趣味。

最后他打了个问号进去，暧昧的，不明不白的。

他确实迷惑不解，简直近乎茫然了。

可不知为何，茫然之下，又有一种隐隐的激昂。

于是，当大仓再次告诉他要出国玩几天，看什么节时，他朝那个号码发送了一条信息。

“记得带钥匙，横山君。”

“知道了。”

大仓踩进新球鞋，斜背着包，吹着口哨，悠悠地晃出去宴游了。

又过了大约二十分钟，门被轻轻敲响了。锦户半湿着头发走进来，神情似乎有些羞涩，但是很快，他反手关上门，伴着芬芳的薄荷牙膏味，热情洋溢地把横山吻住了。

及至两人相拥着倒在大床中央，锦户又推拒着挣扎起来：“不想在这。”

他的本意是不想在这张或许承载了横山与大仓许多浪漫回忆的床上做这种事，而听在横山耳中，便又是另一番意味。上一次借着酒劲将人摆弄了一顿，如同囫囵吞枣。只记得好，说不清好在哪，这一次倒是可以好好品味了。

将对方衣物除尽，他衣衫笔挺地让那赤裸后背在他怀中靠了墙，随即一干到底，只觉得既湿且热，柔软紧致地包裹着，十分销魂。那两条腿在他腰间缠着，被顶得一抖一抖。睫毛也颤，但并不发出声音。行为举止如此大胆，反应又是如此生涩。他带着谜团在甬道里变着方向顶，期间锦户还疑惑地悄悄睁了眼睛看他在做什么，以为他没发现似的，很快又闭上了。

顶到一处时对方整个人向上一弹，奈何现在是个挂在他身上的姿势，逃离空间也就有限。对着目标挞伐一番，两片薄嘴唇张了又合，终于呜呜咽咽起来。仔细一看，眼角确实挂了滴泪珠。

“为什么不大声一点呢？”横山干脆把对方整个抱起来，哄小孩似的，在房间里边走边操。也多亏了他有健身习惯，而锦户又那么瘦。

锦户终于说话了，嗓音低，尾音轻，比起催促，更像是撒娇：“……嗯……快点。”

于是横山如愿以偿地把他往门板上一推，暴风骤雨地干了起来。起初还是不好意思，叫得克制，后来在他耳边连哭带喘，喘得他头皮发麻。

见鬼了，他掐着对方红印斑驳的细腿，想，这种事原来是这么快乐的么？

接下来索性转移了阵地，在浴室里昏天黑地胡闹一番，溅了许多水在地板上。锦户的后背贴着浴缸壁上下起伏，只剩一双手有气无力地攀着他后背，似乎还在喃喃些什么。凑近一听，念的似乎是“kimi”。

“你怎么知道这个名字？”他试探地问，又觉得可能是听错了。对方那声音此时像个猫似的，翻来覆去念的都是“受不了了”。

他决定放过他，恋恋不舍地射在了那身体里。

对方被他用浴巾擦干后就睡了过去，也许说昏更恰当。整个人在床上蜷成一团，婴儿似的。他莫名觉出了一丝温馨，在那很对胃口的眉眼脸颊上抚摸片刻，竟是一同搂抱着睡了过去。

醒来时锦户背对着他穿裤子，火急火燎的，转过来拿上衣，注意到他醒了，解释道：“小章今天回来……睡过头了。”

语气虽然着急，却没有埋怨。横山听了他的话，心中也有些愧疚，又有些说不清道不明的滋味，毕竟安田才是锦户的正牌，自己趁虚而入，总是不像那么回事。

锦户终于披挂完毕，给了他一个短暂的吻。

“下次再联系。”

这句话简直让他些许安心了，甚至庆幸。主动开始关系的是锦户，如果也想主动结束，他并没立场说什么。

一团乱麻的谜之线团，其中一端似乎已经悄悄缠绕在他小指上。

正像他轻轻地来一般，锦户轻轻地走了。小心翼翼地开了家门，他看到安田背对着他摆弄什么。分别一周，他心中很是想念，对着那后背就扑了上去，同时口中欢声笑语：“你回来啦，小章！”

安田笑得咯咯响，把他手臂搂在怀中，炫耀似的示意他看那桌面：“给小亮带了手信！”

于是两人像小学生一般活泼地欢闹了一会，拆开食品包装，相对着咔嘣咔嘣大嚼起来。

锦户也就没注意，安田疑惑地抽抽鼻子，在他脖子部位嗅闻了一下。

“很痒，不要闹。”

肩膀被拍了拍，安田很慢很慢地说：“我们家的沐浴露……似乎不是这个味道吧。”

嘴里还含着点心，锦户如遭雷击，愈忙愈乱，被呛得咳嗽起来。安田站起身，默不作声地端了杯水来。

连着灌了几大口清水，同时心中心乱如麻。他绝无主动隐瞒的意思，只是安田一直认为，隔壁住的是一对很和美的恋人。一贯有原则的人，如果知道自己的朋友做了这种事，会怎样想？

不知道从何说起，不知道怎样说起。最后还是安田先转移了话题：“好累了，我去换衣服睡觉咯。”

他简直感恩这种体贴了。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

“啊，安田先生？”

闻声抬头，看到自己的新邻居。

“是横山先生，上次一起吃晚饭后，有一段时间没见到了诶。”

相对着寒暄了几句有的没的，横山从袋子里掏出几包什么：“同事送的，家里只有我们两个人，吃不下这么多，不嫌弃的话，就请拿去吃吧？”

“哇，我可喜欢用这个下酒了，还是辣味的，真是太好了。”安田把柿种拿到手里，向对方道谢。“等下次大家都有空，再来一起聚餐啊。”

横山笑微微地应了句好，一敛眉，接起了电话。那口吻像是工作上的事，安田不好多听，恰好电梯抵达，看横山还在打电话，没有上来的意思，他就向对方点点头，自行回家了。

一开门听到的是电视的声音，锦户独自躺在沙发上，却是已经睡着了。睡梦中还拧着眉毛，要哭不哭，心事重重的模样。想起前些天的事情，安田依然很觉尴尬。要是不说出来就好了，这也不是什么大不了的事情，并且确实是个人隐私。可没想到对他朋友心情的影响这么大，一说话，眼神闪闪躲躲，吃饭都吃得少了。看对方居家服下摆睡得蹭上去，露一截腰，他拿了毛毯轻轻搭上去。

搭上去，锦户瞬间就醒了，还抓着他没来得及拿开的手。把手盖在自己头顶，很忧愁地叹了口气。

“要不要吃东西？我去煮给你吃。”

这或许是个缓和的信号。安田任他抓着。

“你拿的是什么啊。”

“邻居的横山先生给的柿种，想吃吗？”

“他为什么要给你这个？”

“我也不知道啊，就是碰巧赶上了吧。”低着头单手滑手机，安田很觉羡慕地道：“大仓先生去音乐节了诶，看起来很好玩。要是我们也有很多假期就好了。”

锦户快要被搞疯了，这两个人怎么无处不在，想忽视都不行。

“你怎么知道他去哪里了啊。”

“上次他来家里，感觉挺聊得来，就加了好友。”安田把手机屏幕转向他：“他发的动态，要看吗？”

当然不要！那自拍却已映入眼帘。心念一转，接过手机，在主页浏览起来。每天发的尽是一些早餐晚餐的摆盘照，夹杂着一些生活感叹，吃得好饱，好饿，减肥好苦……无言片刻，翻到一张玫瑰下压着两个打开的首饰盒的照片，没配文字，更有种无声的炫耀感。

没必要继续看下去了。

把手机还给安田，他说：“我出去一下，小章。”

“要陪你吗？”

“不用，自己去散散心。”

于是安田又坐回原位。

“开心些，小亮。不要勉强自己啊。”

想说“我会的”，却发不出声音。

在楼下被人叫住了。

“要出门吗？”是横山。

他想绕开，对方却始终堵在前面。

有点恼怒地抬眼：“干什么？”

“生气了？生我的气吗？”对方问。

“什么生气不生气的，别把我说得像个任性小姑娘一样。”他还是习惯和对方在床上见面，因为那样就不需要什么语言交流。

横山笑着看他，笑得让他更恼火。

“真是想弄懂你在想什么啊。”

接下来，横山走过来，拉起了他的手：“一个人出门的话，我带你去玩吧？”

“去玩什么？”

“去你想去的地方。”

“我不知道想去哪。”

“那就随便走走。”

“又不是小孩，别拿那一套来对付我。”话是这么说，还是让他牵着。

街角出现一群喧闹的中学生时，锦户下意识地把对方的手甩开。横山的神色似乎有点受伤：“怎么了，他们又不认识我们。”

“别开玩笑了，我们又不是在谈恋爱。”像是害怕再被对方拉住似的，锦户把手揣进外套口袋，紧走几步：“不是要带我去玩吗，快跟上啊。”

“在后面看着你呢，丢不了。”

“好烦，干嘛对我用这种大人的语气？”

“都随你啦。”今天的横山似乎脾气和心情都特别好，怎么说都不恼。两人一边拌嘴一边转来转去，眼前出现了一片开阔的河川。

“啊，这里，我小时候会来这里钓虾。”

横山惊喜地叫道。

“什么嘛，真的能钓到吗？”

“当然了，那时候的水可清澈了，都能看到虾在里面游来游去。”

“说得这么确定，你不如现在钓一个给我看看？”

横山还真的挽了袖子要上前，一副寻找什么的样子。

“就是说说而已，又没有饵料，喂，你想直接用手捞不成？”锦户看着对方蹲下来摸索，在后面喊，看那人虚攥着拳头回来了。

“真的有吗？”

“嗯，在这里呢。”

“那我要看看。”说归说，一双眼睛怀疑地瞟。

“你得自己过来看啊。”

走上前，仰脸，嘴唇被“啾”地亲了一下。横山笑得一脸得逞：“钓到了一只小虾。”

“你真是……”他想说，你真是太讨厌了！又觉得这话更像和男朋友吵嘴的女中学生，索性回吻得对方连连告饶，凶猛道：“就算是小虾，也是食人虾！”

横山深以为然地点头，手臂一揽，把活蹦乱跳的食人虾揽走了。

在商店街吃东西，锦户嚼炸鸡嚼得脸颊鼓起来。“唔，好吃！”

“那就再吃点……你男朋友都不给你吃饭么？”

“说起来，你今天给他了几袋柿种吗？”

“是啊。”横山道，“上次去你家，看到你们桌子上摆了半盘。正好又碰上了，想着给你们分一些。”

“看不出你这么热心呢。”

“怎么讲？”

“你不会是看见他，觉得不好意思吧。”

横山揉揉鼻尖：“用柿种换你，挺划算的买卖。”

不可思议地睁大眼：“考虑一下我的感受好吗？不要在这条承载我青春回忆的街说这种话！”

刚要回话，就见旁边一位大婶，自行车后座和把手上满载着西瓜，将要倾倒。横山赶快冲上前扶住，获得了大婶的许多感谢。

“大婶您未免也买太多了吧！”

“不多不多，回去给姐妹们邻居们分一分，就刚好了。小伙子们也来一个吧？”

二人赶快解释自己一会还要去逛，拿着西瓜不方便。又帮着大婶推了一段车，看对方神勇异常地骑走了。

锦户远目：“真是厉害啊，大婶……”，又转头看横山：“看不出来，你还真挺热心呢？”

横山道：“看不出来的可多了，不知道吧，我以前还做过不良呢。”

眼中多了点情绪，锦户很快又笑了起来：“不知道啊，你给我讲一讲吧？”

于是横山径自开了话匣子，而锦户的思绪却是随着他的话语，越飘越远。

正值春日，阳光和煦。十几岁的他拿着根盐棒冰，且走且食，蹦蹦跳跳地路过篮球场，往教室走。

一阵风声由远及近地呼啸而来，裹挟着个旋转的大篮球，当即将他放倒在地。

场内顿时乱糟糟地大叫起来。

“村上，你怎么传球的？”

“相叶在旁边搞小动作吧。”

“我看是横山的错。”

男孩子们全都十分义愤，用不堪卒听的变声嗓开始了源源不断的互相攻讦，并跃跃欲试，将要推搡起来。

“都别他妈吵吵了！”内容粗鲁，声音倒是清朗。如养鸭场一般喧哗的球场顿时静了，奔出来个少年，瘦长身子挂着垮垮的篮球服，在风中猎猎作响，像面很鼓的帆，而他本人是桅杆。

看起来很凶的桅杆在他面前蹲下，和颜悦色：“同学，还好吗？要不要去医务室？”

见他点了头，一手抄着腋下，一手抄着膝弯，稍一发力就把他捞起来。他哥哥们和他玩闹时也这么抱过他，不过下一步是把他放在高高的桌子上，抽走椅子，拦着不让下来。

身上十分疼，锦户晕头转向地窝在那臂弯里，忍了又忍，才没有丢脸地哭唧唧。

“我的棒冰……没了！”

说出口的居然是这种话，刚才没丢的脸此刻一同颜面扫地。桅杆惊异地瞧了瞧地上那半融化的棒冰，劝慰道：“不要那个了，我给你买新的。”锦户知道自己长了张孩子脸，对这种语气也并不意外，只是一味地点头。

及至被带着往医务室走了，他悄悄抬头，视线里是个尖削的下巴颏儿。这怀抱让他很有安全感，于是他调整了位置，很依恋地把小脑袋倚靠在了那稍显单薄的手臂上。好在对方似乎只想着如何尽快到达医务室，全部注意力都转移到了腿上。

被校医安慰着上了药，送他来的人却已经无影无踪。有些难过地垂下头，被那位温柔女性以为是还有不适，立即要求他继续卧床休息。

翻来覆去地躺了一会，校医不知去何处办公了，偌大的医务室就只剩他自己。窗户被敲响了，他看到刚才的人站在外面，手里还举着根棒冰。

锦户笑了，在自己意识到这个事实之前。一瘸一拐地走到窗前，男孩子抓住他的手，稳稳地把棒冰塞给了他。

“不知道你喜欢什么口味，我就挑了店里最贵的！”

走廊里隐隐传来鞋跟敲击地面的声音，男孩子机警地转了转头，立刻蹲在窗台下，又小声又快速地说：“我回去上课啦，你快吃，一会又化掉了。”随即贴墙根溜了，个子高，做起这个动作有点滑稽。

他踮起没贴创可贴的那条腿，看着对方一路溜远。在脚步声越来越近时躺回床上，把帘子拉上，装睡。那棒冰凉凉地被他胳膊压着，心跳似乎也跟着紊乱。

校医巡视一圈，又走了。锦户这时就拆开包装纸，小口小口地尝。是牛奶味的，很好吃。可惜融化的速度比他吃的速度快。

和同学结伴回家时，他远远见到前面的一群人，其中有那个熟悉的金发脑袋。装作好奇，他悄声问：“那些人是谁啊？”

同学闻声看去，立刻露出惊恐的神色：“是高年级那群不良耶，不要招惹他们。”

他突然有点委屈，比他自己被人冤枉了还令人委屈。他很想说，那个人并不是不良，他是很好很好的……最后他什么都没说，似乎这样一来，这件事就能永远是他的秘密。可他又是内疚的，因为没能在别人面前维护那个人。

后来他知道那个人叫横山侯隆。

他常常去看他们打篮球，只不过是躲在一边偷看。有时候看那脸上又添了几道新伤，有时候看旁边走了个漂亮的女孩子，但一直是在笑的。

那总会让他的心情有点落寞，只是他不懂那种落寞叫什么。喜欢那样的笑，只是他也不懂，喜欢的还有什么。

再后来，那个人就毕业了。

留给他的只有那张薄薄的棒冰包装纸。

下一个夏天，全家大扫除时，那张纸就那样消失了。也许怪他没有好好保存，他想。他又去便利店买了一根棒冰，站在树下吃完才慢慢地走回家。他已经不爱哭了，因为他长大了。

旁边的店铺似乎是在调试音响，地元团男偶像的歌声温温柔柔地传出来，将他们环绕在中间。

……

境内の裏で 

君に伝える

言えないかった言葉

好きです

好きなんです

……

锦户摇了摇横山的手臂，看他低头看过来：“哥哥，我想吃棒冰。”

“好啊，现在就给你买。”

“嗯。”他笑了，但是开心不起来。

我真贪心啊。他想。一切已经没办法回到当年，隔着窗户，从横山手中接那个小小的承诺。

现在事情已经被搞乱了，失控了。他的私心把更多人一起牵扯进来了。

可他依然贪恋这错误的、片刻的欢愉。

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

“去看樱花吧！”大仓宣布。

“哈？”横山抬眼，“刚回来，你也真是闲不住。”

“美丽的东西花期总是很短暂嘛，得抓紧时间。”

“诶？你还会有这种感慨。”

淡淡评价了一句就结束了，依然被大仓抓住了话头：“最近的横山君吐槽都格外温柔，真是不像你。”

“大仓君难道希望被我狠狠地S？”

这并没有让兴致高涨的对方退却：“老实交代吧，最近是不是出现了那种让你稍～微有点在意的家伙？”

没承认也没否认。

嘴巴张成O形：“哇，不是吧，真难想象你喜欢别人的样子啊？总而言之，去看樱花吧！还可以在树下野餐！”

横山觉得那画面十分难以想象，忍不住指了指自己，又指了指大仓：“我，和你，两个人野餐，这能看吗。”

“谁说两个人了，我们叫上邻居一起啊。”

“你怎么这么喜欢去找他们？”

大仓早已站起身：“你不需要知道，交给我。”

“那我能知道野餐的地址吗？”

理所当然地往窗外一指。

“就旁边那条街的公园。”

横山走进房间，关上了门。

“喂，不要看不起公园好不好。”

事实证明，就算是公园，也是十分抢手的。四个人高低错落地站在一起，对眼前的景象表现了十足的惊愕。

“好多人……”

安田抬起头，向着对他发出邀约的大仓艰难道：“要不我们还是……换个地方？”

“再等等嘛……诶那个长椅空出来了，我们快过去。”

大仓表现出了十足的矫健，几步上前，算是获得了一个绝好的位置。把横山挤到一边，他热情地邀请安田在旁边坐下，而锦户默不作声地坐到了另一边。

得意洋洋地展示着手作的食物，大仓的笑容突然凝固：“糟糕，忘记带喝的东西了。”

安田探出头：“我去买吧？”

“这怎么好意思……还是一起去吧。”

于是转眼之间，长椅上就只剩下了坐在两边的人。锦户把手搭在椅背后，轻轻的触感，是被横山牵住了。对方迎着目光对他笑笑，一朵吹雪似的樱花旋转着落到了相连的手上。

探头去看，横山把手稍稍举起来，示意：“你觉得这代表什么，锦户君？”

“代表……我们和它有缘吧？”

“我想说的是，代表不想让我放开你吧，对吗？”

心跳得厉害，咚咚地在他胸腔里震出回响。锦户不知道该回应些什么。这时椅背被什么打了一下，紧接着冲过来个小女孩，抱着小皮球，看他们的手。

“大哥哥，你们是恋人吗？”

“嗯，是啊。”回答的是横山。

小女孩恍然大悟地哦了一声，学着大人的语气感叹道：“感情真是好啊～”

“喂，小妹妹，捡到球就快回去找家里人吧。”锦户出言，看横山在旁边爆发出一阵无声的大笑。

“有那么好笑吗。”

“有的。”他还点头！

刚才被打断，对话一时没有继续进行下去。只是保持这种状态，静静坐在一起，仿佛时间就此停止。直到大仓和安田的身影隐隐在远方出现。

“放手吧横山君，他们要回来了。”锦户摸摸横山手心。

结果却只是被握得更紧。

“如果我说不呢？”

锦户看向那双眼睛，却是一点开玩笑的痕迹都找不到。

“把我们的事情告诉他们吧。”横山说。

他试图抽手，发现对方是真的下了力气的。终于等到这句话了，第一反应却是逃。

……或许只是近情情更怯。

眼看着那二人越走越近，对方的目光越来越坚定，锦户咬了咬牙。

“我们又不是在谈恋爱啊……横山君。”

露出了一丝受伤的眼神，立刻被很好地藏起来了。横山颓然放开了手，刘海挡着眼睛，看不出情绪。“那今晚……可以吗？”

花朵飘然而下，落地无声。

“可以啊。”锦户站起身，去接安田手里的瓶子：“买了这么多嘛。”

斜倚在扶手上，听锦户用那种故作快乐的语气说话，横山实在说不清自己此刻的感受是什么。偏偏大仓一脸春风骀荡，笑嘻嘻地坐了回来。他的心情就很坏，拆了个三明治，雪白着一张脸细嚼。

大仓见状，对锦户和安田小声道：“他过的是北欧季节。”千里冰封，春天也春得有限。锦户正是没心情，哼了一声，脸扭向一边，权当应答。安田配合着做出微笑模样，那心中却是有百般的迷思。

方才他和大仓拿着东西等绿灯，刚要踏下路沿，就被大仓轻托着后脑勺，一把按向自己。一辆自行车贴着他后背呼啸而去，而他额头抵着对方胸口，在谁也看不见的地方微微睁大了眼睛。

“还好吗，安田先生？”丝毫没提这个停留的时间是否有点长，大仓微微俯身，向他询问。

“嗯我没事。”他的头脑此刻疯狂转动，几乎要掀起风暴了。大仓仗着自己身体好，在这微冷的天气，敞着怀穿了件深V领的薄薄打底针织衫。方才一动作，身上那种洁净温暖的男子气息，尽收鼻端。

这味道我曾闻过的。安田想。

在小亮身上……

难道说，大仓先生和小亮……？

所以一切都能解释了。

大仓先生这么热衷于约他们出来，是为了见面，出于掩护的目的么？

怎么搞的小亮，干嘛让自己这么辛苦。

安田的心中又有了千般的愁情和万般的怜爱，此时旁边递来个盒子，里面满满地排列着切好的兔子苹果。心不在焉地道了谢，捏起一块兔子苹果嚼，他那目光也兔子一般，小心翼翼向两边放射。

左看，右看。小亮似乎对着虚空中的虚无出神，大仓又把便当盒递给他，示意他继续吃，而横山整个人已经结上一层冰霜，如同南极冷链直送来的一般。

又捏了一块兔子苹果，安田冷酷地想，大仓先生，不如去关心真正被伤害的人吧！

还好大仓听不见他们各怀的心事，否则怕是会觉得自己精心制作的食物全被辜负。旁边三位心在桃园外，而他兀自笑春风，陶陶地留下了许多精美摄影作品。

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

虽是答应了晚上的邀约，如何避开中间的两位，单独出去，也是个问题。锦户在键盘上盲打了句“酒店？”发给横山，看着对方一脸漠然地掏出手机，很快收到回复“好。”

他脱了力地靠在旁边安田的肩膀上，面无表情，内里几乎要翻涌出一腔滚烫的血。他曾以为这执念睡一次就没有了，也算满足了多年的遗憾。万万没想到欲壑难填，不仅仅想要横山这个人，更想要他的心。

可是当横山那么坚定地攥住他，他又不敢要了。

安田似乎察觉到了什么，揽着他轻轻拍。他的手在背后抓着对方的衣服，像抓救命稻草。忍无可忍，六神无主。大仓见状道：“这种美丽景色果然很能营造气氛吧？哈哈。”

笑了几声，却无人应和。他疑惑地闭了嘴，还以为这句话打扰了二人。带着残余的笑容望向横山，对方却是在他的注视下霍然起身，将他吓了一跳。

“方才锦户先生说要加班，我正好也接到通知，有个问题要亲自去处理。刚好顺路，不如一同去吧？”

“啊呀，这可真是不巧。那么，部长大人就去忙吧。”果然引起工作狂情绪波动的也只能是工作，大仓腹诽。

锦户受惊似地回望一眼，随即道：“那就一起去吧。”

安田也道：“我们家小亮麻烦横山先生照顾了。”

“我会好好’照顾’他的。”

这话讲得已经是比较露骨，还好横山那一张脸波澜不惊，若是挖掘别的意思，反而让人怀疑是自己多心。只有正跟在后面慢慢走的锦户听出了隐藏的意思，可既已上了船，绝无再下的道理了。

直到两人一前一后地走远了，安田才意识到一个重要的问题：横山若是知道大仓与锦户的一段私情，后果恐怕十分不堪设想。他们两个人捆在一起怕是都打不过他——只能寄希望于横山是个涵养极其深厚的人。

或者劝他们结束——听起来未免有多管闲事的嫌疑，可看着自己的朋友被感情折磨得如此痛苦，不知道内情也就罢了，现在知道了，他就实在做不到袖手旁观。小亮之前给他安的“男朋友”头衔，或许能起到一点作用？

怀着忐忑，他对正在开易拉罐的大仓开了口：“大仓先生……其实我已经知道了。”

后者本来十分全神贯注，奈何这易拉罐似乎是经历过什么剧烈的摇晃，甫一动手，那富含碳酸的液体立刻喷涌而出。他并没听清安田突如其来的问话，只是忙着将手中的汽水举远，同时道：“哦？什么，是这样么……”

安田万万没想到会得到如此镇定自若的回答，明明动作已经慌乱了吧，大仓先生。

决定将话挑得更直白一些，他继续：“大仓先生，我已经知道你和小亮的事情了。”

身体不动，头缓缓转向这边。百般努力下依然被汽水流了一手的大仓，露出了一张纯真的、困惑的脸：“你说你知道了……什么？”

如同闪电撕开黑夜一般，安田的心中猛然涌生了另外的想法。

那种沐浴露，并不是只有大仓才能用吧。

难道说，横山先生才是……

横山先生，此时正撑在床上：“现在我可要好好’照顾’你了。”

锦户把他拉向自己：“我们的关系不就是这样么……各取所需，抓紧时间。”

横山几乎是咬牙切齿道：“各取所需？我想怎么样都可以么？”

“随你喜欢。”对方回答。

随我喜欢？那你呢？你喜欢什么？你在想什么？他有无数个问题想问，最终只是潦草地扩张几下，将自己送进了那身体。这感觉当然不会好受，紧归紧，却似乎比他们的第一次还要干涩。身下的人下意识地想蜷起身体，又躺回去，对他扬下巴，是催促的神情。

这当然不会好受，锦户更不会好受，他看到那额角摇摇欲滴的汗水。不像是在放纵欲望，而像是在自我惩罚。他在想什么？他在催促什么？结束后他又要去做什么？是不是依然与往常无异地回到家中，与他的小男朋友一日三餐相拥而眠。而他们尽管擦肩，也只能各自得到一个极克制的点头示意，毕竟谁也不是谁的谁。

像是在雪原上纵情狂欢，平整的一片留下深深浅浅的印记。春天一到，雪水涓滴成河，灌溉了新的牧场田园。而那些痕迹随之蒸发，蒸发去了最远最远的天上。

好梦一场，空梦一场。无从凭吊，死无对证。

而他决不允许这种事情发生，第一次遇到想抓住的什么，哪怕真的是冰是雪，也要先攥住了。

就算早晚要融化，也得融化在他的手心里。

犬齿碾磨了锁骨上方的一小块皮肉，横山问：“这样，你也喜欢么？”

“我喜欢啊。”对方在说谎，而他不怒反笑。想抽身么？那就偏不让他走。偏偏要最温柔最漫长地对待他，就像捂化一块冰、一捧雪。

接下来他开始吻对方，压着嘴唇撬进去，暖洋洋地撩那舌尖，像是小孩子尝一颗舍不得一口气吃完的糖果。糖果闭着眼睛任他尝，面容是昏暗房间中灯光影影绰绰勾勒的高山低谷，睫毛是其上振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。

伸手碰了碰，蝴蝶在枝头颤一颤。

“为什么总是不睁眼呢？”

他再次说出了困扰他许久的疑问。

因为怕藏在里面的喜欢会像碳酸泡泡一样咕嘟咕嘟冒出来，所以只能借着意乱情迷掩饰。锦户没有把这话说出来，他还是需要那一点点勇气。睁开眼睛，嗓音粘稠，是被在唇舌间含化了的糖果。

“像这样吗？”

他反客为主，让对方靠坐在床头，自己骑坐上去，半开玩笑道：“你把我弄得……很痛啊！”

“是么，我还以为你就喜欢被弄痛。”手不轻不重地在他身上掐捏，引起一阵难耐的扭动。“准备自己来了？喂，你到底会么。”

你少小瞧人了……！锦户想回答，却被那双转移到胯骨上的手弄得腿软。“还是我来帮你吧。”坏心眼地咬着他耳骨。

极其旷美的感受层层叠叠堆积起来，他瘦削的身体此时是丰饶的土地，在隆隆作响的春雷下丢盔弃甲、溃不成军。而横山一边缓慢地开垦着他，一边在他的脖颈留下斑驳的痕迹。他没有拒绝，他第一次把眼里的爱意向着对方展露无疑。除了这个，他实在没什么别的能给的了，那就全部拿去吧。

后背朝下被放倒在床上，横山随手掀起了被子，蒙头盖在二人身上。纵然面料轻软，开着温度合宜的空调，铺天盖地的灼热依然升腾上来。他们在这小小一方天地里沉默而缓慢地做爱，每一次接触都几乎深入肺腑。在微微的窒息感中接吻，汗水是皮肤的粘合剂。锦户感受到横山的手牢牢捧住了他的脸，摩挲着他的下颌，呼吸打在脸上，热而重。刘海汗湿了，眼睛在后面灼灼地盯他。于是他也顺着手腕抚摸那只手，直到摸到那个戒圈——

他痛苦地侧过脸，却被对方拉着手，再次碰那凉凉窄窄的一圈。

继而就着这个姿势把它拿了下来。

“这个是假的。”横山说。

锦户看着他，几乎要苦笑出声：“买到假戒指，也不必和我说吧。”

乳尖被掐了一把，他几乎整个人要弹起来，就听对方无可奈何道：“我和他的关系是假的，是契约。”末了还补充：“你不会是被干傻了吧。”

水雾一下子涌上来，他想狠狠地报复回去，说你才被干傻了，最后却只是掀开遮盖，贪婪地深呼吸了凉爽的空气，把对方凌乱的头发用力一压，道：“其实我也是骗你的啊。”

对方看他，眼神比他自己还要迷茫。

“你骗了我什么？”

“小章他并不是我的男朋友。”他终于有机会说出那句话“你才被干傻了”，整个人就被往前一顶，头顶磕到床头，一声响。

“不许在床上提其他男人的名字。”

犯规——你刚才也提了——头顶被磕得痛，身体被调弄得麻，他此时是哭笑不得，又哭又笑。横山一边替他揉，一边被他绞得气息不稳。

“笨死了，别乱动。”

“还不是因为你……”他反驳，而后继续被吻了。春光易逝，闲话少讲。

带着一脖子招摇至极的印子回了家，他轻手轻脚地开门，被守株待兔的安田一巴掌拍了头：“笨蛋吧你！”

“很痛啊！”他抱怨，看对方那脸色，显然是知道了一切，不禁讪笑：“小章……”

安田做了个休止的手势，气哼哼道：“吃饭了吗？”

“没有没有，等着回家吃呢。”

于是他就被牵着往厨房走，身上酸痛，心里快乐，扬起了嘴角，几乎要当即美滋滋地笑出声。

门被敲响了，门外的正是刚才分别的横山和大仓。后者笑着抬手打招呼，手上已经空了。“介不介意让我们蹭个饭？”

“当然不介意。”他们异口同声。

玻璃溅上了水滴，是窗外淅淅沥沥下起了春雨。

 

“前辈，现在要你的第二颗纽扣，会不会太晚？”

“不晚，一切都不晚。”

fin


End file.
